During Pregnant
by Naoto Kazehaya-kun
Summary: Sakura sedang hamil delapan bulan tapi Sasuke ingin melakukan suatu hal terhadap Sakura. Apakah hal itu? Pasti semuanya udah tahukan, hal itu apa? Oke, minna. SasuSaku, Lemon always n REVIEW, yo!


**"DURING PREGNANT"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Lemon, 17+, typo (s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita bersurai sewarna permen kapas itu menatap pantulannya di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Pantulan seorang wanita cantik dengan pipi yang agak tembam, mengenakan baju daster berwarna merah muda. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian si wanita ini adalah perutnya yang membesar.

Disentuhnya perutnya yang membucit itu tatkala ia merasakan suatu pergerakan di dalam sana. "Anak ibu sangat aktif," ucapnya pada si cabang bayi yang masih ada di dalam kandungannya. "Tinggal satu bulan lagi kita akan bertemu, Sayang," tambahnya sambil mengusap perutnya penuh sayang.

"Ah!" wanita bernama Sakura itu tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan itu dengan kasih sayang mengusap perutnya. "Sasuke! Jangan mengejutkanku," gurau si wanita sambil melihat wajah si pria melalui cermin di depannya.

"Sakura, kau cantik," goda Sasuke pada sang istri.

Sakura mencubit kecil pinggang sang suami. "Jangan mengejekku!" Sakura memasang wajah cemberut tapi tiba-tiba Sakura mendesah, "Ahh..."

Ternyata tangan Sasuke dengan nakal meremas kedua payudara Sakura dari belakang. "Sekarang semakin besar saja,"

"Sa-su... ke-ahh... ja-ahh... ngaannn..." Sakura berusaha keras berbicara tapi tetap tidak kedengaran dengan jelas karena desahannya. Bukan karena tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi meremas dan memijat payudaranya. Tapi juga karena bibir Sasuke bergerilya di sekitar leher Sakura bahkan tak jarang menjajah cuping telinganya juga.

"Teruslah mendesah, Sakura. Kau tahu, sudah delapan bulan aku merindukan suara itu," ujar Sasuke lalu meneruskan kegiatannya lagi. Tangan Sasuke pun semakin nakal, kedua tangan itu menurunkan daster Sakura dan membuat Sakura hanya ditutupi bra dan celana dalam.

Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat tak dapat melakukan hal lain selain mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, dia juga sangat merindukan sentuhan sang suami. Karena kehadiran sang bayi di perut Sakura, mereka sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Tapi sekarang hasrat terpendam itu memuncak di dalam diri keduanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

"Kau tambah seksi, Sakura," Sasuke melepas bra Sakura dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sekarang tangan Sasuke lebih leluasa meremas payudara Sakura yang sangat kenyal. "Susumu pasti banyak, Sayang," Sasuke meremasnya dengan sedikit keras dan membuat susu mengalir dari payudara Sakura.

"Ahhh... Sasu-ke..." Sakura berusaha berkata di sela desahannya. Dia berusaha membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya dirinya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada pakaian, hanya ada celana dalam putih di tubuhnya. Sejak kapan? "Sasuke, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Melakukan ini!" sahut Sasuke lalu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan menjilat payudara Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura agar tubuh Sakura tidak bergerak. Lidah Sasuke mulai bergerilya di dua gundukan yang kian membesar itu sejak Sakura hamil.

"Ahh..." selesai menjilat, mulut Sasuke melahap salah satu gundukan di depannya. Dihisapnya pelan gundukan itu layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu. "Ja-jangan S-sasuke, i-itu mi-ahh... lik bayi ki-taaahhh..." Sakura mendesah lagi saat air susunya keluar dan semuanya dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"Enak, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Sebelum bayi kita ini yang meminumnya," Sasuke menyentuhkan satu tangannya di perut Sakura. "Aku harus lebih dulu mencobanya," lanjut Sasuke dan kembali melahap gundukan yang satu lagi. Sasuke menyesap semua susu putih yang keluar dari payudara Sakura, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak menelannya. Ia menahan susu itu di mulutnya lalu Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sakura yang merasakan Sasuke berhenti menyusu padanya pun bertanya, "Ada apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Menyatukan kedua bibir berbeda itu. Sasuke dengan nakal memindahkan susu di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. "Nhnn!" Sakura dapat merasakan cairan putih berasa hambar itu melewati indra perasanya tapi sayangnya ada beberapa yang keluar dari mulutnya hingga menetes ke lantai.

Setelah selesai memindahkan semua cairan putih bernama ASI itu, Sasuke kali ini melumat habis mulut Sakura. Bibir kemerahan Sakura itu tenggelam dalam mulut hangat milik Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke menjelajahi setiap inchi mulut Sakura. Mulai dari gigi, lidah, hingga langit-langit yang membuat Sakura kegelian. "Ah!" Sakura memekik sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya lalu menatap mata hijau istrinya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke, meletakannya di atas perutnya. "Dia tadi menendang, kurasa dia marah karena kau mengambil susunya," sahut Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Sakura. Tangan Sasuke meraba perut besar Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh marah, Sayang," Sasuke mengecup perut Sakura. "Karena malam ini, ibumu adalah milik ayah seorang. Kau setuju, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik pelan saat sang bayi menendang perutnya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura, "Kurasa dia setuju," detik itu juga Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan merebahkannya di kasur secara perlahan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke khawatir. "Kau harus pelan-pelan ya? Jangan sampai menyakitinya," Sakura memegang perutnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura," sahut Sasuke sambil melepaskan kaus dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia sekarang duduk di atas perut Sasuke, saling berhadapan. Sedangkan Sasuke dalam posisi tidur dengan kedua tangan yang dia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak akan menyakitinya, aku ini dokter, Sakura," terang Sasuke sambil menyeringai memandang wajah memerah Sakura. "Kau juga menginginkannya, bukan?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Oke, dia memang sangat menginginkan hal ini. Baiklah, Sakura pun memposisikan lubang vaginanya tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi. Sakura pelan-pelan menurunkan tubuhnya. "Ahh..." lenguh Sakura saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya kejantanan Sasuke tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang hangat milik Sakura.

"Mulailah, Sakura," perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan. Tangan kanan Sakura memegang perut bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memijat payudaranya. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" setiap penis Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam vagina Sakura, Sakura pasti mendesah dan hal ini membuat birahi Sasuke meningkat.

Sakura sedikit mempercepat gerakannya. "Sa-Sakura, kau sempit," geram Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menjadi bantalan kepalanya, sekarang berpindah ke pantat Sakura. Berusaha mempercepat gerakan Sakura. "Seperti i-ini, Sakura. Nhh..." Sasuke merasa kejantanannya semakin dijepit oleh dinding vagina Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sebentar lagi akan klimak.

"S-sasuke ahh... ak-u kli-maahhhh..." ucapan Sakura terpotong saat sesuatu berwarna putih keluar dari vaginanya dan membasahi penis Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura lunglai, hampir saja jatuh di atas Sasuke. Untung saja dia ingat kalau di dalam perutnya ada anaknya, Sakura pun menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas dada Sasuke agar perutnya tidak tertindih tubuhnya. Napas Sakura naik turun karena dia baru saja mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Mata sayu Sakura memandang Sasuke di bawahnya. "A-apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat seringaian di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau curang," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Lalu mendorong Sakura pelan agar posisi Sakura kembali tegak. Dalam keadaan masih menyatu, Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga Sakura sekarang duduk membelakanginya. Sasuke pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku belum klimak, Sakura," lanjutnya di dekat telinga Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah.

Bibir basah Sasuke mulai mengambil hak jajahnya lagi yaitu leher mulus nan putih Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menggerakan tubuh Sakura naik turun lagi. Suara desahan Sakura lagi-lagi menggema di kamar pasangan suami istri itu. Selagi bagian intim mereka bergerak-gerak. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah menikmati semua ini apalagi Sasuke juga bermain di bagian lehernya dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura semakin merasakan nikmat duniawi.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik tatkala bagian bawahnya merasakan penis Sasuke yang mengeras. Kedua tangan Sakura memegangi perutnya agar perutnya tidak mengalami guncangan yang keras tatkala tangan Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Dan entah mengapa, lagi-lagi Sakura merasa dirinya akan klimak sekali lagi. "A-akh... mau kli-makssahh..."

Sasuke mengerti akan keadaan Sakura. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuh Sakura semakin cepat. "Aku ju-ga," geram Sasuke. Dan detik itu juga, cairan hangat Sasuke menyebar ke dalam tubuh Sakura bersamaan dengan cairan Sakura. Kedua cairan berwarna putih itu bercambur bahkan sampai meluber keluar dan membasahi sprei. "Nhhnn..." Sasuke berusaha meredam desahannya dengan menggigit leher Sakura.

"Ahhh... ahhhkk..." sedangkan Sakura mendesah dengan sangat panjang. Berikutnya kedua tubuh yang masih dalam keadaan menyatu itu ambruk ke belakang dengan Sasuke yang berada di bawah. "Aku lelah, Sasuke," aku Sakura.

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke membangunkan tubuh Sakura. Lalu dia memisahkan diri dari Sakura dan hal ini membuat Sakura mendesah lagi. Dengan lembut, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas bantal. "Tidurlah," suruh Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih," gumamnya lalu Sakura menutup matanya bersiap untuk tidur karena tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan. Baru saja dia akan menuju alam mimpi, tapi dia terpaksa membuka matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat sedang memasuki lorong vaginanya. "Ahhh..." desah Sakura. Saat melihat ke bawah, dia dapat melihat kepala Sasuke berada di depan alat intimnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan kedua paha Sakura. "Kau se-dang apaahhh..." tanya Sakura diikuti desahan.

"Sedang menikmatimu, Sakura," sahut Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke bergerak zigzag di dalam lubang Sakura. Membuat Sakura kegelian, bahkan bibir Sakura lagi-lagi melantunkan lagu desahan kesukaan Sasuke. Bosan dengan pergerakannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang Sakura dan menggerakkan naik turun di alat intim Sakura. Lidah hangat dan berlendir itu menjilat dengan gerakan naik turun. Bahkan sesekali mulut Sasuke menghisap klitoris Sakura.

"Das-ar jahhh... hat!" geram Sakura masih dengan desahan. Merasa kegiatan Sasuke berhenti, Sakura pun membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam karena ulah Sasuke. Sakura bernapas lega, akhirnya berakhir juga. Tapi perkiraan Sakura salah. Mata hijau Sakura dapat menangkap siluet Sasuke yang sedang menggerakan kaki kanan Sakura dan meletakkannya tepat di atas bahu kiri Sasuke.

Kenjantanan Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depan vagina Sakura. "Bersiaplah, Sayang," gumam Sasuke dan mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Sakura.

"Ja-jangan..." tapi tentu saja Sasuke menolak permintaan Sakura. Dan akhirnya ronde berikutnya pun dimulai. Suara desahan dan rintihan yang sempat berhenti tadi akhirnya dimulai lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho? Itachi, kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Konan kepada suaminya. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang akan menemui adikmu?" tanya Konan lagi.

Tapi Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu. Dia malah mendekati istrinya dengan pandangan yang siap menerkam. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk Konan lalu menempatkan kepalanya di antara belahan payudara Konan. "Karena dia sedang sibuk," Itachi akhirnya bersuara lalu tangannya mendorong bahu Konan sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh tepat di atas tempat tidur. "Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sedang dilakukan adikku," lanjut Itachi lalu mulai melahap bibir Konan.

Akhirnya, ruangan itu pun juga hanya diisi desahan kenikmatan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan keluarga Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang dilakukan Fugaku dan Mikoto? Mungkin saja mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua putra mereka, kan? Siapa yang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Owari..**

Yeah, Yo! Apa kabar, cemua? Sehat, kan Yo! Balik lagi dgn author gila bin najis dari mana-mana hhaha... Fanfic lemon ketiga author haha... Udah hot belum? Belum kah? Mungkin author hrs lebih sering baca lemon kali ya? Yooo! Ya-ha, kayak biasanya, Yo! **REVIEW **Yo! Jaa nee...


End file.
